Fear is How I Fall
by Fuu and Momo419
Summary: AU Fuu, a young woman forced into marriage by her father, is captured and taken hostage by a mysterious thief. Life as she knows it takes a turn.
1. Chapter 1 Fear

_Ookey-Dookey, yo! I got a review about this fic and how they were totally interested in it and that made my day! This is and forever will be inspired by "Crawling" by Linkin Park (WHOO! ) and came to me from a dream. I did however have to fix a few things because then the characters would be OOC and people would have to hurt me... Anyway, hope you like this one, besides the fact that its an AU, alternate universe, thingie. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Samurai Champloo or the song that I used in this fic, because then I'd be a freakin millionare!_

Chapter 1- Fear

(Fuu's POV)

Thieves, pirates, and other lawbreakers have always been a problem to society no matter where you go. None of those, however, were like him. He was the worst of them all, at least in the Edo era, never caught and only seen by the corspes of the samurai who stood in his way. Some said he was a demon, others a punishment from God.

I want to smack all of them who say such things.

He changed my world, made me think that there was more to life. Maybe too much. I never realized any of this until it was too late and I saw him for myself.

I was 17 when it happened and by then he was in "full-swing" as you may call it, terrorizing people so bad they were afraid to go out after dark. Even the toughest swordsmen would retreat to a safe place, reminding me of small children clinging to their mothers for protection. At first, things happened only at the ports that shipped in the finer goods, such as money and the foreign food. However, as time went on problems occured further inland, even close to my own city. My father, one of the Emperor's top samurai, wasn't very happy about this, since not only was he held partly responsible for the thief's disapearances, but half of the deaths of the samurai were those of his own.

Another thing he was so stressed about was that I was supposed to be wed by my 18th birthday, much to my displeasure. I refused everyone he offered, and I was running out of time. This had been going on for several months now, and was probably going to happen again today. I was to dine with one of my father's favorites, a pale man with jet-black hair pulled back in a ponytail. I think his name was Jin, but I was too distracted from hearing about a more recent robbery to really pay attention. When I reached the room, I noticed that the man was actually attractive, compared to most of the other choices, but I quickly found out that he kept a lot to himself and let me talk most of the time. Well, the whole time, really.

I tried everything to get him to talk or look up at me, since he had only done so politely as we were seated. Figures. I finally thought of something, trying the idea not only to see his reaction but also because I was very curious. "So, have you actually seen this thief that everyone's been talking about?"

He looked up slowly at this but still did not speak. I had just thought to myself, Damn, not even _that _will get him to talk..., when he finally perked up.

His dark eyes bore into mine, "Why does this concern you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I was just..."

"Why do you suppose that I have, anyway?"

"Um, because you're one of my father's samurai and..." I made myself shut up, feeling childish and seeing that it actually discomforted him to talk about it.

Afterwords, my father spoke to me for my answer. He almost blew his top as I repeated my answer that always met him. "No."

"Fuu, why do you have to be so stubborn ? You know you have to be married by your 18th birthday! Do you want to bring shame to your family?"

"No, Father, but I don't want to be married to some stiff like him. Why can't I decide for myself?"

His face turned beet-red,"You can't because you won't. I have to decide for you, since it seems that you are too immature to choose something so simple. Because of this, I choose for you: you and Jin will be wed, but I want you to tell him yourself."

I felt the blow to my pride and held back the temptation to give him a solid piece of my mind, instead stomping back to my room. Before I could stop myself, I was crying. In one swift movement I opened my door, entered to throw myself down on the futon, and beat my pillow to a pulp. I didn't feel better afterwords; on the contrary, I wanted to do so to my father with surprising ferousity. I hated the thought of this whole thing, since the whole idea was simply to make my father look good and for him to have someone to take over when he would either retire or die. Either way, he was simply using me.

I forced myself up to open my window, the cool air outside blowing on my puffy and hot face. The sun was still setting, casting its last rays on the ocean and the port hundreds of miles away. I could see this because the city was buily ontop and to the side of a large range of mountains. It was beautiful, but I was too upset to pay any mind to it. Normally I would have wanted with all my heart to go there.

My thoughts were interrupted by my nursemaid rapping frantically on my door. I ignored the words muffled by the ricepaper, but now that I think back on it, it did sound like she said "He's been spotted! Close all the windows!"

I left the windowsill and only took a few steps away as I headed to my futon when there was a loud "THUD!" from behind me. I spun around to fearfully see a demonic grin, outlined by a scruffy face. My eyes also caught sight of the sword strapped to his back.

He looked down at me, jumping down to tower over the top of my head. "Hey, why're you cryin?"

I wiped my eyes furiously. "I-I am NOT!"

Suddenly calloused hands grabbed my face and pulled my head to gaze up at that look of the devil himself. "Who made you cry? 'Cause if he's still here.. I'll.. make _him_ cry."

I gasped as I realized who exactly this guy was. "Please...let me.."I never finished because at that point I fainted from pure fear and shock.

_A/N: Whoo! That was fun! In case you're wondering, the lines that the "mysterious thief" said were actually from the manga based on the series! Pretty cool, huh? Also, I changed the ages a little, bringing the characters closer in age.You see, in the TV series, Fuu is 15 and Mugen and Jin are both 20 (Yes, I am that much of a fan to have looked that up.); however, Fuu is 17 and the guys are about... I dunno. You decide. But that really annoys me! Many people don't know this stuff, M and J's age, and they should! So now, y'all who read this will be Champloo educated and can spread the word! YAY ME! Review please!_

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing what is real**


	2. Chapter 2Name Games

_Hey, thanks for the reviews, people! However, somebody said they were still OOC? Well, I didn't exactly follow, so if you could tell me how or whatever, please do so! I don't want to mess up or anything! Anyway, I did get a review saying that it was good so far and that made me feel better. Also, you guys really didn't know Mugen and Jin's ages? I'm shocked! I guess...I dunno. I'm speechless. Really. Oh well. You know now and that's what matters! See? You learn something new everyday, huh? Ok, enough chat._

**Disclaimer: SC or the song I used don't belong to me. I just adore them and wish to be as good as them someday.(Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen..) **

Chapter 2- Name Games

I came to my senses slowly, feeling slightly dizzy and confused. I vaguely remembered something happening to me that scared me senseless, but my head was still a little foggy. My eyes blinked open to see a faintly lighted room, and as I shifted to try and look around a bit, my arms screamed out in numbness, making me realize that there was rope tying them behind my back. A lump caught in my throat as I noticed that I was also on the floor of the strange room. I bit my lip as I moved my legs and got the same reaction that had followed my arms. I was in binds.

A snicker floated across the room, and I looked up after my eyes adjusted to the dark. The rough man from before was sitting in front of a crude window, completely blocking out the sun and making him look even more demonic than before. "Look who it is."

"You!" I gasped."Where am I? Why am I bound up like this?"

"Chill, lady," he grunted, not saying anything more than that.

Several minutes passed before I gathered enough courage to question him more. "Why did you.. take me here?"

"Who said it was me?"

My cheeks flared."I'm not stupid, you know. Nobody's that much of an idiot to take me away from my home except you."

He looked absolutely pssed off about that. I suddenly realized the intensity of what I had just said, a feeling of guilt coming to me. "You do know that now there will be people looking for me, right?"

"I 'd like to see 'em try. Check this out," he jumped down, the sunlight pouring in and temporarily blinding me. The rogue strided over and roughly pulled me up, my arms and legs aching sharply, and lead me to the window. He thrusted my head out of the window so hard at first I thought Ihe meant to throw me out until I felt him still hanging on. When I looked out, I almost screamed, but the sound blocked up my throat and my head spun horribly. We were in some sort of a building on the side of the uppermost mountainside, the air thin and clouds lazily brushing the side of the place. Far, far away I could see my city, many of the temples and houses now just dots.

He pulled me back in, letting go to drop me back to the floor. When I regained my strength and a clear mind, I found myself furious at the man standing before me. "Then you're holding me hostage in some place impossible to reach. Just what is this place, and more so, who are YOU?"

When he simply shrugged, I felt as though I could explode.

"You have no reason to hold me here! Let me go!"

He shrugged again," I don't feel like it." The rogue actually looked down at me with this, as if he were looking forward to my reaction.

"You monster!" I shrieked, "I hope somebody finds me! That way you'll learn your lesson!"

His smirk left his face as though he had just been slapped, replaced by a stormy look in his eyes that struck a deep scar of fear in my heart. He bent down to look me in the eye, and I was tempted to look away to the point of insanity. "You better watch yerself, girl. I don't take sht from nobody, got it?"

I gulped. He stood up slowly, looking outside suddenly as birds flew away from a branch not far from the window. He gazed back at me, his anger now subsided from his eyes and now just on his face. His jaw was jutted out, making what normally would have been comical had it not been on the face of this guy.

Soon after sweeping over me several times with his eyes, he left the room for several minutes. Just as he did, my stomach growled loudly, and I let out a gasp of air held in from when he had frightened me so badly. I paid attention to my hunger now, thinking back to the last time I had eaten; last night, and it looked to be about morning now. I shifted again, seeing how far I could get myself to move. Not very far at all, but my arms were completely numb now, keeping me from feeling the pain inflicted by the tight ropes. At least I hoped them to be ropes.

The door burst open loudly, causing me to cry out a little in surprise. In the rogue's hands was a plate of rice cakes, sending a shiver of hunger through me. He sat down crosslegged across from me, setting down the plate just inches from my face. I fought back the temptation to bite into them, thinking back to the look in his eyes. If he had gotten that worked up over what I had said, who knew what he could have done.

As if reading my mind, he huffed in impatience." God, lady. I didn't screw with em. Look." He broke of a piece from each one, popping them into his mouth to swallow with little chewing. After seeing he was fine, I slowly nibbled on one, finding them surprisingly good, but keeping myself from giving into them and devouring the whole thing. I figured that this would be a sign to weakness, which would be bad since he'd probably be all over me if I was.

He took the plate as soon as I downed the last cake, staring at me afterwords. I looked away uncomfortably several times, but he really couldn't take a hint. I turned to him finally to tell him to knock it off, when he beat me to saying anything. " Tell you what. You want outta here so badly, do somethin with me and I'll cut you loose."

I felt really uncomfortable with this, peeping out a small, "What would that be?"

"Guess my name. You get it right, and I'll cut you loose. You get it wrong, you stay like that and I get to... I dunno..."

"Nothing bad!" I told him.

"Hey, I wouldn't want anything 'bad' from you anyway. If you lose,you have to stay here and do what I tell you to."

"Okay. Then you have to guess my name, too. To make it tougher, since it invloves both of us. However, if both of us guess wrong, you have to let me go. If you win and I lose, then yeah, I'll do whatever you want."

He thought about this, a puzzled look coming to his face. "You have a better chance of a prize."

"Your fault. You didn't say I couldn't," I shot back. He frowned, getting up quickly and heading to the door."You can guess when I get back. I got stuff to do. I should be back in a few hours."

He left without waiting for my acknowledgment. I flipped over from my side to my back, my arms a little uncomfortable, but otherwise fine. I thought about my task, wondering about the man whose name I was supposed to guess. I thought about his personality, at least what I had seen so far...and was thouroughly disgusted. I forced myself to focus, remembering things that had stuck out about him. He seemed to not be able to stay still for long, was aggresive most of the time, but seemed to have an inner conflict with himself. Maybe that conflict was the reason to his thievery. He seemed to be an infinite wheel of problems. Infinite...that was pretty good. I stated to focus on the word that meant infinite, having only heard it once used as a name of something before. M...Mu..something around there. I couldn't quite get any of the endings to sound right, working on this for hours.

Dismay flooded my heart as I heard the rogue's getas clomping, stopping at the porch and turning into heavy footsteps. Two seconds later, he opened the door, food in his hands again; this time, however, he kept the plate by his side. "You get it yet?"

I squeaked something undecipherable, fear creeping into my heart again. The name was still on the tip of my tongue and I felt I wouldn't be able to say it.

"Well?"  
I gulped down the lump again, my mouth dry and cottony. He was leaning forward with pure interest, and just faintly I could see scorn in his eyes. I felt I was suffocating, and oh, how the room started to swirl... Dizzyly and hopelessly, I guessed wildly." Mugen."

There was dead silence from either of us, until he gave a snort."Damn, you got it."

I looked up in pure surprise. "What?"

"You.Got.It," he said slowly. "Now, I guess. Your name is.."

He thought for a few seconds, my heart beating hard in my ears.

" Mari."

"Huh? Oh, no, sorry, that's not it," I said, fighting back the laugh of triumph.

He cursed under his breath, looking back at me as he pulled out a dagger from the bottom of his swordsheath. The binds became loser around my wrists slowly, the blood rushing back into my arms and legs. The needly feeling pinched my skin, but I paid no mind as I wobbly made my way to the food by Mugen's side. I ate quickly, this time finding a bowl of soup there as well and a small jug of water. When I finished, I held the plate up to him to take it, and when he did, I slapped him across the face sharply, more pain upon myself than it did him. He did, however, stumble back in surprise, one hand covering the place on his cheek where I had made contact. I stood up weakly."That's for kidnapping me."

As he remained there, I stepped past him to leave the room, finding long corridors on either side of me. I took the one to the right, remembering how I had seen Mugen come back from this way. Sure enough, the front door came into view, and to my surprise, so did a Buhdda staute. That's when it dawned on me: I was in a temple. The place was probably abandoned since it was built in such a weird place. I continued up that way, stopping after seeing an open door to my left. I looked inside to see the kitchen, or what was left of it. There were loads of food, barrels and boxes reaching the roof. I poked around a little and relieved him of a few things, mostly sweets. I left to go to the door again, reaching it and looking up to see that it was a few solid feet high, most likely ten or twelve feet. I put a hand on the old wood, feeling deep scars and gashes like human skin. This place is old, I suddenly realized, feeling somewhat peaceful. Maybe that was why Mugen liked it?

I shook my head vigorously, removing such thoughts from my mind. Suddenly a gruff voice was beside me, making me jump."What's the matter? Too chicken to go?"

"No," I said stubbornly, pushing open the doors and walking out into the sunlight. The scenery was breathtaking, especially now that I wasn't in danger of falling out of a window. The building was situated on the side of the mountains sure enough, and I looked around, taking everything in. I walked around the front a little, just a few steps at a time. I walked to forward as I reached the conclusion of my explorations, hearing another set of footsteps close behind me. I sped up, hearing,"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I ignored him, knowing he was making fun of me. I kept going, going, going...and screamed.

From out of nowhere the side stopped, letting loose to a huge, jagged cliff that I had almost walked off of. I fell back onto solid ground. Mugen was back there laughing his butt off, and I got up feeling embarrassed and foolish. I slowly stepped up to the edge, peering over to see a forest only about twenty feet away. The cliffside was so jagged though that it spelled certain death for anyone who tried to climb down. I felt Mugen beside me,"Told ya so."

"How..how do you get down?" I asked, my voice shaky." Why don't you fall?"

He looked forward, a twig in his mouth. He stayed like that for several minutes, thinking. At least, that's what it looked like he was doing. Finally, after seven straight minutes, he spoke,"Fear. That's how you fall."

I stared blankly, not understanding. He suddenly turned towards me and looked me straight in the eye,"Aren't you going somewhere?"

"I..I was, but the cliff...hey. You did that on purpose! You knew I wouldn't be able to leave even if I did win!"

He grinned, "You're not so dumb after all." Mugen turned and started to walk back to the temple, leaving me as I felt my body shaking from anger.

"You JERK! I won't cooperate!"

He waved back casually, "Hey, no skin of my ass. Go on ahead."

I stormed off past him, purposely brushing into him to slam the door hard behind me. I felt tears of anger sting my eyes, but held them back until reaching my room. There, I did as I had done before; cried myself out. I kept screamindg into my futon "I hate him!", and strangely found some strange comfort in those words.

_A/N: Well, that's all for now folks. Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3 Bloody Return

_Oh my freaking god, I am so sorry, you guys. I was held up again! Also, I forgot to mention how the previous chapter was slightly altered from my original version I wrote; I always write a rough draft in a spiral or something so I can give a story a shot and edit it from there. Anyway, I lost the papers for a few hours, of course finding them after I had posted the chapter from memory. LOL! But, you guys seemed to enjoy everything, and I am very thankful! Y'all deserve a pat on your back! Review, please!_

**Disclaimer: Do you really enjoy reading my torture? I don't own the song that this fic is based on or Samurai Champloo and the characters.**

Chapter 3- Bloody Return

I kept tossing and turning during the night thanks to my muscles in both my legs and my arms, so sleep granted me a very small visit. When I awoke, I was exhausted and hungry, and I knew I had to look like a wreck. My arms were sore to the point to where if I moved them anywhere close to the position they had been tied in, they would explode with pain. I cursed my captor's name several times in just the morning as I wandered from my room.

Immediately I noticed the quiet throughout the temple. Mugen had obviously left for reasons unknown, leaving me behind and knowing I was still his captive. In times like these, I wished that I were a stronger woman so that I could do something instead of always being the one to be captured. It felt humiliating!

I paid the kitchen a healthy visit and decided that while Mugen was gone, I might as well take the time to explore my surroundings a little more. I found that many of the rooms were unoccupied due to broken rooftops or debris. There was hardly anything here, let alone a place that could be considered a shelter. As I discovered this, I suddenly felt guilty for the rogue. Here he was calling a run-down temple home, whereas I lived in the city under protection of samurai, and yet I complained.

I had explored the southern tip of the temple where the empty rooms were, and noted a total collapse in the eastern wing. The south was the bathing area, or what was left of it, and the north contained my living quarters along with the kitchen, the front doors, and the room at the end that I guessed to be Mugen's. Speaking of which, I paid his room a visit as well, thinking it was a bit of payback for capturing me.

His door was surprisingly intact, and the first thing I saw were the boxes and crates piled on one wall in the back. Of course, this was the biggest room in the temple, having once belonging to the head preist. Ironic, isn't it? His futon was worn over in the corner away from the window, and trash and debris littered that side underneath the windowpane. Somehow, even if I hadn't known this room was his, I would have been able to figure it out. The room screamed his name, and also lightly smelled of him. A mixture of sweat, blood, and the strange bit belonging to man.

For some reason a smile crossed my face as I peered into his room. I left, feeling I had been there too long. I suppose this was because it was his room and he was clearly humane enough to own a safe room. A place of comfort. My place of comfort was far from here, but maybe it would be okay... to see everything else first. It was hard to explain.

Making my way back, I had just passed the great doors when Mugen burst through carrying a few bundles of fish and a bag. He saw me with those steely eyes, but no words came out of his mouth. His eyes flitted to his door, now closed, and just as quickly made eye contact with me, but nothing to be said. He disappeared down to the kitchen, returning with the bag and tossed his head for me to come here.

I carefully obeyed, eying him suspiciously. He untied the bag, "Arms out."

Just as I did, an assortment of silky colors fell into my arms. My nose was invaded with the stench of heavy perfume, obviously very expensive. I studied them, ignoring the stench to examine the clothes he had given me. They were beautiful women's kimonos, high-quality and...

"Is this a joke? "I asked harshly, "These are prostitute's clothes!" I almost dropped them in pure disgust. "I'm not wearing these for your enjoyment, so no thanks."

He snorted, "Oh, yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. There's nothin to enjoy, lady. Ya got the figure of a wooden plank. Be thankful I even bothered to get those."

My cheeks flared in both embarrassment and anger, "Well, EXCUSE me for my corcern about myself."

"No prob. If they're not good enough for ya, go wash em in the place back there. Oh, and, you might wanna wash too." There was a snicker at his crude joke, and I stuck my tongue out as a lame comeback. I knew it was true, so I didn't say anything.

I turned on my heel and stomped off to where the smartass behind me had told me. He was still there, watching me to see what I was doing. The washroom was very dusty inside, and I opened all the windows inside to let out the steam of the water I boiled to wash. It was hard work, especially since this was the first actual work I had done on my own. I scrubbed the kimonos several times to rid them of the smell, and then after two or three tough hours, I soaked my tired muscles in steamy water. There was a beautiful view of the mountains just outside the windows, giving everything a romantic atmosphere. It was just too bad that there was noone to share the view with. As I bathed, I thought about Mugen's words from earlier, feeling that there was a meaning inside his meaning. "Fear. That's how you fall." It was almost philosophical and beautiful. Almost.

Afterwords, I dressed in one my new kimonos, the silk soft and fluffy and comfortable. They didn't smell of perfume, and I knew that every second of my labor was worth it. My previous kimono was dirty and torn now, and I desperately wanted to fix it as it was the the last gift my mother had given me before her death. I left to find that Mugen was gone once again and I was by myself. Curiousity at his constant absence flitted into my mind, but the eastern wing was more of interest to me at the time. It's amazing what you're tempted to do when you're by yourself and bored.

I wanted to see if maybe there wasn't something beyond the debris. Anything at all. My hopes were up, but the possibility of getting past was very slim. I followed the hallway anyway, stopping in front of the mountain to peer up like an ant. Light filtered through from the other side in a feeble way, the morning still fresh and turning quickly into noontime. Now that I was closer, I could see the marks made from the rafters and wood planks on the floor as though it had been recently moved that way. I tested a purtruding rafter and sure enough, it was still loose. I pulled, dust and dirt sprinkling down on my head. Soon, the rafter came down, more following to create a small hole I could possibly crawl through. I did so and came out in the other side after only a few feet. I stood up shakily to see an explosion a flowers covering the remainder of the wing eroded away from a landslide, or so it looked. The aromas drifting from the buds and blooms were sweet as candy, and the sight was breathtaking as the morning light filtered through the holes and flowers above. I felt as though a patch of heaven was right in front of me, and as I turned to my right, a flock of bluejays flew from the roof. I approached the flowers to guiltily push them from their positions and to look out in between. From the side, I could see the front just befroe the twin doors outside. When Mugen came back, I would be able to see him.

I sat on the ground, surrounded by the scenery, and a sense of peace fell over me. My eyelids started to droop, thanks to my lack of sleep and my hard work from earlier. Soon I was aslepp, unable to deny myself the chance in such a nice surrounding.

The thunder from the clouds above woke me and rain pattered through the spots bare on the roof. I stood sleepily, wondering how long I had been asleep. When another sound rolled across the mountains, I mistook it for thunder, until a twin shot followed only seconds later. It was a gun being fired. I shot to the sides of the wall, peering out fearfully to the front doors. It was pitch black outside, but a flash of thunder illuminated everything for a few seconds so I could see the figure staggering across the front to the doors. I knew who it was without even seeing his face.

It was Mugen, and he was dying.

_A/N:Dun-dun-dun!!! Aw, man, such a cliffhanger! LOL! Well, once again, I used one of my favorite lines; can you tell? Until then! Sayonara! _


	4. Chapter 4 Recuperation

_Woah. It's been a while. Thanks for all the great reviews! I was so happy to see that you enjoyed it! It made me all happy inside! Just a warning for those of you who are kinda squeemish, this chapter is a leeeetle icky with the y'know, wounded Mugen and everything. But I hope you'll like it anyway! Well, I think you've waited long enough: here we go!_

**Disclaimer:** **Okay, okay. I'll say it. I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters OR the song I used to make this fic.**

Chapter 4- Recuperation

Somehow, my ears were deaf to the thunder booming overhead. Somehow my legs carried my numbed body to the body of my captor. Somehow I didn't go insane at the sight of his torn body, blood spilling out from the gashes littering his tan skin and his chest heaving up and down with strained breaths.

I fell to my knees, cold mud splashing up on my kimono. His eyes were shut, but they peeled open at my presense. He suddenly tried to get up, growling and cursing as his body shuddered and fell what little inches he had managed to lift. Blood suddenly dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Mugen, stop it! You can't move or you'll die!" I heard myself shriek, though it sounded slurred. I reached out to take hold of him, but a noise from below stopped me. Voices from below the cliff! I crawled to the edge, my hair slipping over my shoulders as my head peeked over. Sure enough, lanterns danced below like ghosts, their owners dangerously close to the temple. A thought screamed in my head, making me kick myself to suppress such a thing: _'Yell for help, stupid! They'll take you home and kill that bastard that brought you here in the first place!' _

I couldn't. It wasn't right. Even if he had brought me here, he did nothing to me and gave me food. He was also a human being.

I reluctantly turned back to face the obstacle before me. He was still, the water red around him. I noticed that both his sword and the dagger concealed at the bottom of the sheath were drawn, one in each hand. Once again I fell to my knees, taking his limp arms and throwing them over my shoulder. He grunted and I felt hot liquid ooze through with the rain to my skin. The grip on his sword tightened, and I realized I wouldn't be able to get him inside if he had ahold of them. I let go with one hand, feeling his weight push me down, and pulled off the sheath hanging from his shoulders. I gasped when I saw a bullet wound underneath. It seemed however, that this was the back end of the wound.

My small hand curled around the large calloused one with the sword, finding him grip tighter. I grit my teeth and cursed, causing him to look up with a drowsy,"Watch it...girly..."

"Leggo! I need this."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, okay? It won't..." I trailed off, realizing two things: one, I was being too harsh on him, and the sentence I was going to finish was 'It won't kill you to let go off your sword for a few seconds- the irony was too overwhelming. "**I** won't do anything to it. I'll keep it for safekeeping. Promise."

He looked up at me, his eyes making contact. For a split second I saw something come into his eyes, then gradually he let go and the sword slipped into my hand. I almost dropped it as I didn't expect it to be so heavy. I sheathed the sword slowly and hung it as best I could from the crook of my arm. He slouched even more and I slipped down into the mud to where it splashed onto my face. I was becoming as filthy as he was!

I used all the strength I had in my entire body to keep him from falling flat on his face. I groaned, feeling my heartbeat in my ears. Blood dripped like a faucet behind me, but I tried to ignore it as we gradually moved towards the temple. Just a few more steps to go...

There was a groan from him in my ear and the load on my back drastically increased. I cried out in pain as I fell over; my tears mixed with the rain as I forced myself up again and pulled him up and over. My body shook from the cold and the strain. Then suddenly, when I looked up, there was the wood of the door. I pushed it open with my foot, looking back only once. If I really wanted, I could still give it up and call for help. Did I really want to go through with this?

...Yes.

I swallowed, dragging him with me through the doorway. The door closed behind us and I walked to his room. Thankfully, the door wasn't as heavy. I plopped him down as gently as I could, but I couldn't help but grimace when I pulled my hands back to see them covered with blood. A gag threatened to attack my throat and I took twice as much energy to push it back. I looked at the rogue before me, my mind going over the wounds with frustrastion and distress. His breathing was ragged, and already I could see blood seeping into the material of the futon.

I had to see what exactly was causing him to bleed like that, so gently I took off the ruined ghee on his shoulders. Underneath that was the stained white shirt, and there I could see a bullethole. It lay just above his abdomen; I wasn't sure if it was vital but I knew for sure I wouldn't take a chance. I would have to take out the bullet if I wanted to help him survive.

I folded his ghee several times and placed it over his abdomen, standing up and running out in a blur. I can't remember the trip around the temple, only that as I returned and passed the Buddha shrine I prayed for forgiveness since I was sure what I was doing was some kind of sin. My arms were full and I had to wadle back, overwhelmed by the intense smell of blood and Death nearby. Mugen seemed to be the same as before, unaware of anything. I crouched down to his side, resting everything in my arms on the wooden floor all except a pail of water, which I dipped a towel inside, stirring it around until I was sure it was soaked in what I had put in to help. Herbs, any kind, and salt from the kitchen. It would be painful.

The water dripped on the floor, leaving a trail to the bed. I let some of it drip on the wound before applying it and Mugen cursed loudly and began to fight. I knew it wouldn't last long and placed the towel completely over the wound. There was more of a struggle. I finally had to let go before I would get punched, since now he was blindly fighting the air. I sighed, taking a pair of tweesers in hand and a bowl. Now for the tough part.

When he tired out from swinging around, I removed the now red towel to see a slightly cleared hole about the size of a coin. I breathed in deeply, exhaled, and looked to the closed eyes of my captor.

"Forgive me..."

The tweesers plunged into the flesh of his abdomen, recieving a loud shout. He fought with surprising strength, almost knocking me over several times. "Ugh! Be... still!!!" I told him, climbing up to pin his arms under each leg. Finally I found myself over his waist and bent over as I sought the bullet. He twitched and jerked the whole time. Then without warning, the tweesers brushed up against something. I gasped, following until succesfully finding the round lead pellet. It took several times before I could pull it out, and I threw it in the bowl distaistfully. I placed the towel on once again after swirling it around in the pail to soak in the water. Mugen stilled for the first time since he returned to the temple, only to stir as I began to stitch the hole shut with a needle and the finest string I could find. I was almost done; now I just needed bandages.

Oh no! The bandages! In my rush I had forgotten them, and if I left now...I released his arms and frantically looked for something soft I could use to make them. Soft, flowing material... My kimono. I sighed when I realized this, knowing that it was only temporary. I searched my drity kimono for a space clean enough, finding my sleeves to be the best things. I ripped them in long peices, wrapping his newly stitched wound until there was no more.

I was done. Now all we had to do was wait. I stood, taking the bowl and bullet with me out the door. The air was fresh and untainted from the metallic stench of blood. I allowed myself one of the many gags that I had previously held, walking afterwords towards the doors. When I opened them, I noticed that the rain had temporarily stopped. My knuckles were white from my tight grip on the bowl and I felt tears well in my eyes.

Without thinking, without even knowing why, I threw the small the thing that had cost me a chance to my freedom. Hot tears cascaded from my eyes and my body shook involuntarily. I don't know why I didn't leave him, give him what I thought he deserved. It wasn't fair.

For the next few days, I had to nurse him back to health, or to the best of my ability. I soon found cooking was not one of my talents. I wasted more food than I could produce, and what I did make wasn't very good. The first few days he was silent since he kept slipping in and out of a deep sleep. However as he began to heal, he complained about the quality of my food. I found that if I ignored him, he'd shut up.

Then one day, I found him falling unconsious. I almost dropped the tray of soup and tea when I saw him rolled over to the edge. Half of him hung off the sides and the bandages were stained with thin, light blood. I screamed, setting everything down to roll him over and look into his face. There was something wrong, though I didn't know what; sores covered his mouth. I looked to the soup, something he had been eating for a few days. Since I had used up all the meat there was in storage, I gave him vegetables and fruit for the vitamins, but I guess I had forgotten the protein and iron needed.

After pulling him back on the bed, I covered him with his blanket and ran to the kitchen. I needed something, anything! Frantically I searched, grabbing anything I thought may have what he needed. As I turned to leave, I bumped into a box and it toppled over to reveal a small bag. I could smell something salty and when I opened it, I found jeky of some sort. What timing! Completely forgetting everything else, I took the jerky right back and kneeled beside his futon. He looked weak, and I felt afraid that somehow I might lose him.

The texture was tough and I had to bite it off to offer him a piece. I gently poked the jerky to his lips, but he made no attempt to take it. I felt tears sting my eyes, my voice soft as I tried to get him to take it. His eyes didn't even open, but he groaned instead.

"Mugen, c'mon, eat it!" I pleaded, some of my tears spilling over. I knew something had to be done. Taking the peice back into my mouth, I started to chew. I stuffed more and chewed, my whole mouth dry from the amount of salt. As it softened near to my liking, I stooped over him to pry open his jaw. I grimmaced before dipping down and clamping my mouth over his. I transfereed the mouthful of jerky into his, pulling away to make him swallow. Finally, he stirred and his face seemed to wrinkle in disgust. I didn't need to help him since his eyes opened and he looked over to me.

"The hell are you doing?" he rasped.

"You need to eat this or you could die," I stated, stuffing more in my mouth," Trush meh, Iduwannah do ish ei'er."

I clamped my mouth over his again, gthis time his eyes peircing into mine. He swallowed greedily and was impatient for more. During the last bit, I was just about to pull back when quick as a flash, his hand cupped the back of my head and kept me there. My cheeks grew red, but I couldn't pull away. His eyes, faded in his state, locked into mine with unusual strength and dominance as if challenging me.

Then, almost as quickly as he had done so, he let go and I stood quickly. He continued to watch me, though not with the same look as before. "I'm goin to sleep."

"Uh, right," I turned and left, closing the door quickly behind me. Once free of that gaze, I sighed and slid down to the floor, my mind going over what had just happened. What was his reason for doing that? Was it a fever? Or maybe...appreciation for what I had done?

I wasn't even close to the truth.

_A/N: Oooooookay! I'm done! Wow, I just noticed this is the first update for this year! Anyway, I think there's just one more actual chapter and an epilogue left after this. Well, at least now people won't have to hurt me for not updating! LOL! Sayonara! _


	5. Chapter 5Release

_I know you guys are probably soooo tired of hearing this, but I am very, very sorry about not updating! T.T! I even got a review that almost made me cry! O.O ...well, I got the folder with my fic and I have my Tomato (I named my laptop...leave me alone! XD! ) so I should be able to update more often. sigh I just feel so bad...Um, anyway...Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Well, here we go!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo, the characters, or the song used in order to make this fic. . !**

Chapter 5- Release

I felt strange coming into his room after what happened. I would forget about it, but as soon as even my toe would touch to wood of the floor I would suddenly blush and I couldn't talk without stammering. He didn't pay much attention, instead rushing me to get his food to him. We didn't talk to each other that much anymore, and I was glad.

I was happy however to see his health skyrocket now that he was getting more of what he needed. Slowly, he began to eat on his own and even sat up a few times. I slipped more vegies, fruit, and bread into his diet. It was only a little, though, since there wasn't much left to offer.

Because we didn't talk to each other, I was very surprised the night he spoke. I was rebandaging his chest and almost dropped the soft silk in surprise.

"What's it like?"

"Huh?" I stared, picking back up my task.

"Being able to live your life with no worries that today may be your last."

I stopped again to eye him carefully, finding him serious. I sighed and pulled a bandage around his shoulder. He grunted as I pulled and tightened the wrapping. "It's okay if you have a life to live in the first place."

His face became as vacant as a lot,"Why'd you say that?"

I smiled sadly as I tied the knot and sat back. I twidled my thumbs and felt his eyes burning into my skin. "My mother...died when I was very small. The last thing she gave me was my pink kimono, and that was when I was still just a kid, so I take very good care of it... Anyway, my dad and I haven't gotten along very well since then. You see, he's a prized samurai of the Emperor, and lately he thinks I have to be wed. He decides my life for me because he thinks he's all-powerful and everything. It's kind of hard to be who you are if you're not sure who you are in the first place."

I looked up to see him looking out the window. I wasn't even sure he was listening, but it was nice to finally be able to say everything I had been thinking for the longest time.

"Anyway, on the night you, um, met me, my father made me dine with one of his own samurai. His name is Jin, and he's kinda stiff; he didn't even really talk to me or anything, not even when I asked him about..." I cleared my throat, seeing him looking at me suddenly. "Um, well, I wanted nothing to do with him, but my father told me that I would accept the proposal of marriage. I was really upset and went ot my room, which is why I was crying when you appeared."

He finally turned his head and grinned, though it was actually a little scary. "Time to make somebody cry..."

I stiffled a laugh, though I'm not sure why I thought it was funny. "What about you? What made you a criminal?"

He remained silent and I suddenly wished that I had not asked him such a personal question. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.."

He ignored me and starting speaking slowly at first, then more quickly as he got into his story. "I was born and raised on the RyuKyu Islands, or Hell on Earth as I've heard it be called. I've always been a troublemaker, and I usually started all the crap I got into. There was this one time that I got really screwed over, but I didn't start it for once. It was that ass Mukuru; he and I hated each other since I can remember, and for some reason he thought I wanted his sister Koza. Well, that was a load of crap, and he got me when he promised me money and a way off the island if I'd help him and some other dudes hijack a ship carryin' a load of ryo. I did it, and we did okay until cops came onboard. The other guys bailed on me and left me for dead, so I fought to escape. I killed a lot of guys, includin' this guy who I found out later was in control of the ships and stuff." He scrunched his eyebrows in thought, as though uncovering the memories.

"After all that crap, I was the most wanted man in Japan. I thought I was safe on RyuKyu, but cops started showin' up and I knew I had to get the hell outta there. I met up with Mukuru before I did leave and killed that sorry bastard. Once I got to the shores, even more crap started happenin'. I couldn't go anywhere anymore, since the news spread even to here. I had to steal to survive. When they got really persistant, I moved further inland and found this temple one of the times I was runnin' from the cops."

He became silent and I exhaled a breath I had been holding for a long while. I smiled softly,"Well, thanks for telling me. Feel better?"

He scoffed, though he was silent. I started to get up, but stopped as he spoke again,"So what d'you think of me now?"

I looked at him, slightly confused, but then shrugged. "Everybody makes mistakes sometimes, even me. Just don't try to run from what you've done. Accept it and move on. Y'know, turn over a new leaf."

He became silent and didn't speak again.

The next week or so he finally started to get well enough to try and stand again. He was unsuccessful, though I knew he would be despite what I told him. I was just happy he wasn't dying anymore. Mugen could do almost everything on his own, too, though I was relieved he still needed me to help him with his bandages. Nobody had ever needed my help like that before...

The feeling of satisfactory passed when he healed enough to not need the bandages. The day I found out I almost died from a heart attack.

I went to his room with new bandages, freshly made just minutes ago. I found his futon and his room empty, the only thing there the old wrappings on the floor. "Mugen? Mugen, where'd you go?"

I literally dropped everything and took off looking for him. I checked out the window, fearing somehow he might have fallen out and hurt himself again.

"MUGEN!!!" I screamed, my voice echoing across the mountains and continuing for several minutes. That's when I saw the idiot; he was outside and it looked like he was working out.

I rushed out to meet him and stopped as I saw he had no shirt on, and where the bandages had been was new skin in a large circular pattern. I watched him practice this weird kick as he flipped upside down and spun on his hands. When he stood back up after noticing me, I blushed lightly when I saw the sweat over his flexing muscles.

" 'Sup," he stated, breaking my thoughts.

"Oh, um, nothing. Glad to see you're doing okay," I smiled, feeling the blush race across my cheeks again.

"Meh. Just stretchin'."

I suddenly remembered my childhood, thinking back to all the times my father had to pry me away from the other children when I would get into a fight. I was constantly picked on, and without warning I would attack anyone within range. I was almost embarassed to think back on such childish behavior, but I couldn't help but think back on it when I saw him practicing.

I heard several loud clicks and saw him snapping his fingers, "'Ey, you're weirdin' me out. Quit starrin'."

"Sorry. I was just wondering, um, could you teach me a few things?" I pulled my hands in front of my chest and poked my index fingers together. "I'd understand if you didn't want to..."

"Why the sudden interest?" he asked, eying me dangerously. "You can't just say you're gonna, and you can't learn overnight. Takes time."

"I know. I don't really know why, but I guess it's because as a kid I was always told I was weak. I want ot stick up for myself and be more confident."

He scowled, and suddenly calloused hands met mine and slid up to my wrists. Mug pulled them up to his eyes and made me open my palms. He examined them, the whole time my skin tingling and butterflies dancing in my stomach.

"You sure 'bout this?"

I pulled away, bowing deeply,"...yes, please."

He pulled me up and frowned,"Don't do that."- I nodded- "Anyway, I guess I could, if you really want to know how."

I opened my mouth to thank him, but stopped when I saw the dark color of his eyes. I was almost afraid to look at them, and I knew this must have been what Death looked like.

"I'll teach you as long as you don't get all pissy that I'm bein' too hard on you. You asked for it, so take what you get. You get bruised up, oh f---in' well. Got it?"

"Um-hm."

He smirked, though his voice was steely, "I'll show ya the basics today, like dodgin' and stuff."

It was a good thing he told me ahead of time I would get bruised, because he was right. By the end of the day, not only was I sore and dirty, I had several bruises starting on my arms and my head hurt from where I had fallen. I had a hard time believing how agile he was despite the long time he had spent in bed. I somehow knew he would be like that, and I was surprisingly happy. Even though I ripped my kimono, I had fun. I can't really describe the pride I felt when I practiced with him, and the inspiration never left me. He had just gotten up from a life-threatening injury and was willing to help me. I learned a lot that day, and not just about fighting, but about myself. You have to feel that you can do something, not that it's possible you can do something. I also learned that I have a pretty good right hook.

Mug seemed really impressed the next couple of days that we went out, but I had to really study his face in order to see. He pushed me to my limit, which wasn't much, but I felt stronger, physically and mentally. I noticed when we were practicing that he was back in shape, and he seemed glad to be out and moving around. One day as we went back to the temple, I saw the moon poking out from the setting sky; it had been a month since I had been here and I felt strange.

It was weird that I realized this, because my last day at the temple was closer than I thought. We were out and practicing like usual, but Mug seemed to be distracted and was holding back.

I stopped stretching,"Are you okay?"

He shrugged, looking towards the direction of the river below.

My hands went to my hips,"C'mon, I know you're hiding something."

A smirk came to his lips suddenly and I couldn't help but smile a little. He waved to me and pointed to his discarded ghee. "C'mere. Lookit, yo."

He bent down and pulled out a dagger from the red material and placed it in my hands. The pink handle was a beautiful rose-color with flowers painted in clear, bright pigments. The details were absolutely stunning, and I thought of some keychains and beads at home I could hang off the handle.

I looked up to him and smiled,"Thank you. This means a lot..."

He looked distracted, his eyes straying off to the side.

I swallowed,"Though I have to ask: What's it for?"

He muttered something and I became slightly annoyed,"What?"

Mugen suddenly turned on me and said with burning ferocity, "You've been here too long. I don't want anything to do with some stuck-up bitch like you, so take that dagger and do seppuku. You'd help the both of us."

It stung like a slap to the face. "Why...why are you doing this to me? I thought.." I stepped closer to him but he avoided my eyes, turning his head. Tears stung my eyes and I failed to hold them back. "What the hell is wrong with you? I don't want to go back! I thought you knew that!"

"I don't care what you think!" he snarled, still not turning around," Just get out of my life!"

Everything felt all wrong. I felt dizzy, unable to focus on anything but one thing. I did it without even thinking about it, craving for him to feel the hurt pulsing throughtout my veins. I stormed in front of him and let him have it.

I knew it didn't hurt him, my blood splattering from my fist on his jaw. His eyes went wide with disbelief, clouding over with anger. I wiped the tears away with my clean hand. "Why do you have to hurt me like everybody else?" I whispered, turning back and running to the temple. I didn't care if he answered. In fact, I didn't even care about him at all. The dagger provided something to squeeze for comfort as I slammed the large wooden doors behind me. I reached my room, kicking the door and allowing myself a loud sob before changing slowly into my pink kimono. I cried the whole time, not caring if I was acting childish or not.

I opened the window, the mountain breeze fluttering my hair and cooling my hot cheeks. I sat before it and looked out, the dagger tight in my grip until slowly the blade came out some. I looked down at the nice blade, though his words rang through my head several times.

Fresh tears streamed down at this thought and I sheathed what little of the blade I had taken out. It hurt so much, it was almost unbearable; was this heartbreak? I thought this because here I felt so free...I could be me and nobody else. I wasn't being forced to marry, and I wasn't told how to live my life.

That's when I realized what he was doing. Even though it was a horrible way to live, he wanted me to have a life anyway. He never had the life I used to, and I knew he didn't want me to have a screwed up one like he did. His method was strange, but I guess it was to keep his rough appearance.

I felt touched and my tears were forgotten. "You idiot..." I sniffed, laughing a little.

I got up and fixed my bleeding hand, and a few minutes later I was pushing open the doors of the temple for the last time. My new dagger hugged my chest as I made my way to the cliff; I didn't see Mug the entire way. At the edge of the cliff, I was startled to see a ladder, running over and peering down to see that it didn't go down all the way. It would be easier anyway than the way Mug went up and down the treetops to get here. He and I both knew it was impossible for me to get down like that, and he was right.

_A/N: Well, there you go, peoples. In case you're wondering, I wove some of the series into this, since AUs usually have something to do with the original show. I think I even read something where Fuu's mom did actually give her the kimono she always wears before she got sick and died...though it could have been another fic... XD! Anyway, I'm going to hopefully update more of my other stuff and maybe even more of what I've been writing in notebooks. We'll just have to see. Sayonara and review please! _


	6. Chapter 6 Falling

_Well , this is it, people. This is a long chapter anyway, and I'm adding the epilogue to the end. Also, another song works its way into the story. Thank you for sticking with me as I struggled to finish this peice of work, which in my opinion, is my best at this point. I know some of you have to keep reading all the other chapters to remember what's going on, but afer this, you won't have to. I never believed that so many of you would like this fic so much, and I am very grateful for all your coments. Well, here we go. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: First, Samurai Champloo and the characters are not mine. Second, neither one of the songs that I have based this fic on are mine. **

Chapter 6- Falling

The ladder fell short a good six feet, and I had to drop; I ended up with a few scrapes on my arms as I skidded against the side of the cliff. When I was free, I suddenly realized that I had no idea where I was in this part of the woods. Despite that, I wasn't afraid. I would have been before, but now, I only thought of what I needed to do and did it. I wasn't the same person as before, and I felt it. I knew the road was just ahead of the forest I was in and made my way through the thick trees. More cuts and the begginings of bruises joined the scrapes on my arms, but I didn't care. Finally I burst out of the trees on the dirt of the road, happy to see people walking out of the city and carts rolling past me. Joy came over me at the scenes I had secretly been longing for for a month.

"I'M...FREE!" I laughed out, not caring about the people looking at me and hurrying past.

My hair blew crazily behind me, along with leaves and twigs coming from the tangles, as I ran under the gates and into the streets of my home. I appreciated everything with a new attitude and smiled at everyone. I stopped at all the food stands to smell and talk to the venders, petted every stray dog I came across, and waved to all the little kids.

It was so weird though. I hated the thought of coming back, and yet...I missed being here at the same time. My decisions were always being made for me and Ihadalways lived in a world of being high above others. Everything was different. I wasn't the stuck-up bitch I used to be and now I cared about the people who had never had it easy. I had lived like that for a month, had to brace myself against the wrath of the elements, had to scrape up food just to make it through the night and see the light of morning.

Slowly I followed my feet and my home came into view. A strange feeling close to nausea hit me hard in the stomach. Everything looked the same, except for more samurai standing guard outside. One of these saw me and his eyes filled with disbelief as I stepped up to him. "F-Fuu-san?" he stuttered, and the other guards snapped their necks as they turned to look.

"Is he inside?"

The samurai nodded and I bowed, stepping past him. My heart pounded in my ears and I tried to ignore the stares of those who saw me. I walked right to my father's room and slid the door open silently. He was inside, sitting on one knee with his blade and back propped up against the wall and held by his right hand. He did not look up at me as he sat like he had so many times before. I remembered all the times as a child I had hated the silence as I stood before him awaiting my punishment for fighting the boys in the neighborhood, but now, I basked in the graceful silence as he thought.

It was not time for silence, however, and I sat across from him. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

He finally looked up, his eyes sparkling with what appeared to be tears. "..._hai_, I do."

I practically jumped in his arms and wept into his shoulder, receiving a firm embrace back as his strong arms wrapped around me in a safe cuccoon that he had rarely given me.

xXx

Everyone welcomed me heartedly after I finished with my father. I was with him for several hours ans we actually talked instead of snapping and arguing with each other. He asked me if I had been hurt after seeing all the cuts and bruises on me and whether or not I was still honorble. I blushed brightly and said that there were no worries whatsoever, though I was happy that he cared.

When we finished, I bathed in a clean tub and dressed in clothes that didn't reek of perfume or had large tears in them. My futon was graciously welcomed and I slept long and hard. I only wish my dreams would have been as merciful that night. They kept taking me back to the mountain and its lone resident.

The next day brought the joys of my marriage. I met with Jin again feeling very embarrassed as I sat across from him at the table. I couldn't help but notice how completly different he was from...

I bowed deepely, hiding my red cheeks and trying to keep my mind from...other things. "Jin-san, please forgive me for my previous behavior. I-I would be honored to accpet the propasal of marriage."

Surprisingly, the corners of his lips lifted into the beginning of a smile.

We tried the meal again and this time it went rather smooth. He looked as though he wanted to talk to me, but the waitresses flitted around like bees ready to sting if the peace was disturbed. We finished and he met me out in the hallway. "Fuu-chan, I've been meaning to ask you something. Please don't take this the wrong way, but..your captor. Do you know where he is hiding?"

I eyed him suspiciously, trying not to look as worried as I was feeling. "Why would you need to know?"

He remained patient. "If I told you, your father would have both of our skins. However, since you know the man more than anyone else, you deserve to know: a large party has been arranged to go out and retrieve him, possibly even kill him. There have been rumors that not only are ninja and samurai from our city involved, but several other clans as well."

"NO!" I yelled suddenly, startling Jin. "They can't! Do you know anything else?"

"The search begins tonight, and..." he paused, making me feel as though I was suffocating," they have a lead, though it is small. Up in the mountains there have been sightings of a man fitting the description of your captor and we have discovered the ruins of a temple he may have been hiding at. Is this true?"

I nodded and he sighed. I knew that I had to help my captor, even though it was against the law, but I knew that somehow Jin was going to help me. "Okay. Just promise that this stays with your ears only." I pleaded, and he nodded. " His name is Mugen and he lived in the temple you described. Everything's a mistake, though. He's been wrongly charged of all those crimes.

His eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story. I know this is crazy, but I think...he's okay." I blushed brightly. "He looked out for me and taught me a lot. Once I got to know him, he..."

Jin's hands went to my shoulders as they trembled. "That only makes matters worse."

He had to leave shortly after and I worried myself into a headache the rest of the day. I couldn't sleep that night, afraid at any moment the men on the hunt would bring him back in a bodybag. The next morning the atmosphere was thick with tension and curiousity. Hardly anyone came or left the city since there were so many guards out. I prayed almost all day that if they did encounter him, he wouldn't do something stupid or they wouldn't catch him. Jin talked to me a little more later on that day, but nothing too much happened otherwise. It did move me a little that when Jin and I talked, he was concerned, though it was probably because he knew I was worried.

That night I lay awake in my futon staring up at the ceiling and the shadows from outside. My mind trailed to the day before when Jin said the hunting party had set out and what could have happened. I groaned and threw the sheet over my face.

My thoughts were shattered as I heard that horrible shot rumble through the mountains followed by a thundering explosion. I sprang up from the bed, fell, and crawled over to the window. A column of smoke rose like the cape of the Reaper from...

"No...please...God..." I gasped, stumbling back and tripping again on my blanket. I lay there allowing stray tears to fall for several soothing seconds. As soon as I got myself together, I went back to window and peered out.

My fear was proven correct as I saw that smoke was from the temple. I could hear gunshots now and they were horribly close. Looking down, I saw townsfolk peeking out as well. There came another explosion closer this time. I stepped back in fear and decided that it was time to do something. Anything!

I had just pulled my kimono on and tied the obi when somebody landed on my windowsill _again_. I turned to see Mugen and goosebumps shot up my arms as he hunched in the window, his eyes on fire like some demon straight from Hell.

"You..you little bitch!" he snarled, jumping down and unsheathing his sword." You told them where I was!"

Cold steel pinched my neck, but I kept calm. "You're wrong. I would never do that to you, and you know that."

"Shut up! Don't lie to me!"

"So you don't believe me? That's really new! So what now, huh? Will you kill me?" I shot back, my clenched fists trembling with anger and tears welling up in my eyes.

He looked like he was struggling and slowly the sword dropped. The fire started to fade with the sword and I stepped forward, letting my hands unclentch and wrap around his waist. I buried my head in his chest and let my tears flow, my voice muffled by his chest. "I'm so sorry..." I whispered, my ears ringing as his sword clanged down to the floor. His tan arms reluctantly touched my waist as well, but I guess he found comfort in doing so because his grip increased. He had a nice embrace and the smell of man fit him so well that I didn't mind it right on my nose. My heart was racing and my stomach fluttered.

I tore my head from his chest and looked up at his hard face. "I'm sorry for all of this. I'll do what I can to help you get out of here and be free."

He looked down at me and I suddenly remembered when he was injured and I had to feed him. His mouth on mine...I jumped when his lips brushed against my ear and he spoke,"I'll go wherever the hell the cops won't look for me."

"Okay," I said quietly, my voice cracking slightly. I stepped back and went to the door while he picked up and sheathed his sword. "It's going to be really hard to get out with all the guards, so bear with it, okay?" I whispered, my hand on the door.

He snickered and for some reason I grinned. I pulled open the door and peeked outside both ways down the long corridors. It looked safe, but we stayed on guard on our way. Well, idid, but Mug just kind of strolled like he was going around in a park or if he was used to being hunted down be the top samurai and ninja.

We came to a corner and I looked around; panic finally gripped my heart as a maid with a stack of trays clomped towards us. I stepped back and related this information quickly to him. I was flabbergahsted to see him shrug. "So, we can step past, just go into another room, or go the other way."

I shook my head to them all and frowned. "She's carrying a huge pile of trays, there aren't any rooms to go into, and the other way is a dead end."

I looked back and was dismayed to see her shadow already bending around the corner. "Quick!"

She stepped around the corner and stopped. "Oh, hello, Fuu-chan. Do you need something?"

I stood alone, my heart pounding. "Oh, no thanks. I 'm just stretching my legs."

She nodded and I stepped past her with a lot of difficulty. Waiting for her to pass out of sight into a neighboring room from my own, I signaled to Mug as he hung from the ceiling. He had jumped up at the last second and stuck up like a spider. He jumped down at my signal and stood chewing on the contents of a skewer.

I slapped my head to my forehead. "You didn't."

"I did." He grinned lopsidedly.

We went down the hallway and as I did, I noticed something. Something very wrong. We had reached another dead-end "What the hell? Where are we?" I stomped my foot, Mugen almost running into me.

"Huh?"

"I-I got turned around. I haven't been here in such a long time..." I said, pushing back a wave of fear.

He cursed under his breath and I ran a hand through my bangs nervously. "If I remember correctly, the exit should be-"

A scream cut me off from behind us and we spun to see the maid from before with her hand over her mouth in fear and her eyes glued to Mugen. I heard the samurai near to us give a shout and footsteps on the wooden floor.

"C'mon!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him behind me. Totally controlled by fear, I ran past the recently-fainted maid and started going down any hallways I came acroos that weren't deadends or swarming with guards. More and more samurai appeared and the little options I had decreased. Several times we had to turn around to the other direction. I knew I'd screwed up when we ran facefirst into a dead-end with the shrine of our ancestors. "What? No, no no!" I cried, banging my fists against the walls. I spun as heard some men come down the hallway and stop short of us, swords drawn. Mugen already had his drawn and the samurai shifted nervously.

"It's you!" one of them stated.

"Yep! Come and get some!" he challenged. He turned back to me and said below his breath,"Stay behind me."

The next few seconds were a bloody blur. The men who had dared to look at him were slaughtered and we were thrown against the tide. It seemed as though everything was against us. Mugen cut a path through the crowd that had formed to oppose him, and I "steered" him to an exit.

Unfortunately, that ended up being the courtyard. More samurai swarmed out of the doors and Mugen continued to cut his way through. I remained behind him, though even that became a hassle after a while.

Finally the last opponent dropped, giving Mugen a chance to breath. I was scared to see sweat and blood practically pouring off of him and that he looked exhausted.

Footsteps caused me to look over in the direction of the entrance we had come through. Jin flew outside, sword almost drawn, but stopped as though someone had blown out a candle.

Despite his exhaustion, Mugen glared dangerously and tensed at the sight of my spectacled fiance. Jin locked glares with him but saw me huddled behind my wild-haired comrade, his eyes softening immediately.

"I see. Follow me then."

I was about to follow him when Mugen held an arm out and stopped me. "How do we know you're not just tryin to screw us over?" he asked, but it seeemd more like he was accusing him.

Jin stopped but did not look back. "She and I are to be wed."

Mugen's sword dropped and I was startled to see his eyes grow wide slightly. Those orbs strayed and locked with mine, and I could have sworn even to this day that there was a hint of hurt in them. He looked away and stayed silent, his jaw jutting out in almost a pout. He walked after Jin and I had to jog to keep up with the two men. Even though they had just met, there was some sort of strange competition between them. The spectacled man knew what he was doing. We slipped past everyone and reached the exit and the cliffsides came into view between the buildings.

Jin stopped me and I saw from the corner of my eye that Mugen looked away as if he were interested in a nearby tree. "I trust you can make it on your own from here. I can't go with you since I-"

"I know, and thank you." I kissed his cheek, blushed as his faint smile, and joined my other comrade close behind me.

"I'll take you to the exit in the mountains where you can make it to Edo. Just stick to the mountains and go east!" I told him as we raced through the alleyways between buildings.

"I don't care! Just get me out of this damn city!" he replied with heavy annoyance in his voice. I wondered if I was part of the reason he was so irritable...

I was surprised ot see that there weren't any nosy people looking out of their windows or that I didn't hear any more samurai behind us. It was soon that I saw why. Quick as darts, shinobi flew past us atop the roofs of the buildings. I know Mugen saw them too because suddenly I was swept off my feet and he ran with me as I wrapped my arms around him and held on for dear life. "Too slow," he stated, and I almost smiled to hear amusement in his voice. I had to admit, he had a fast reaction time.

I "steered" him again though it was much harder now that we were dodging shuriken and kunai. Eveything was a blur as Mug picked up his speed. I really don't know what keeps him going sometimes; he was the most wanted man in all the country and yet he was able to remain fearless and sane.

I only wish it could have stayed like that.

A problem arose as we neared the cliff of the moutains. You see, my home was built by some architectually-challenged person on the side of the mountains and the cliffs are pretty bad. One section further south is known as Hell's Teeth. You can guess how bad it is. Nobody will build a fence there because of how many deaths there have been. Thankfully, Mugen and I weren't over there, instead on a safer section of cliffs. I never thought I would be glad to be by the cliffs at all. Anyway, because I couldn't properly steer him, we wound up running to the side of the cliffs where more shinobi were already stationed. Mugen skidded to a halt and I slid down, gaping at the size of the group before us. A bulky figure held the front of the shinobi and I felt anger pulse through my veins when I saw his smirk under his mask. I felt someone push me behind him and saw Mug pull out his sword and smirk dangerously.

"Now we've got you, you bastard."

"C'mon, then. I'll take all you fugly dudes on!" he snickered, bouncing from side-to-side to find his rhythm. He glanced behind him only once as we were surrounded.

The bulky ninja chuckled,"We don't want to harm the girl. Surreneder her and we will kill you quickly and painlessly."

"SCREW YOU!" Mugen yelled, running towards them and slicing anybody within reach. I tried to stay near him but strong arms grabbed hold of me and would not let go.

"LET...ME...GO! MUGEN!" I screamed, struggling and seeing him kick the crap out of somebody. His head popped up from a large crowd of people and when he saw the jerkwad that had ahold of me, the demonic glare crossed his face. He growled, adding to the effect as he threw a few bodies away from him, some unlucky to fall over the edge of the cliff.

He broke free of the crowd and made his way slowly to me; I wriggled and tried to escape the clutches of the guy who was holding onto me. Suddenly the survivors of Mug's rampage swarmed around him again in a circle. The bulky ninja was among them, but I knew his time was almost up. "We will not allow you to take Kasumi's daughter again." Mugen scowled and looked past them to me. The bulky ninja saw the look between us and made a signal to the guy holding me. I coughed as his grip became tighter and the bulky guy laughed. Mugen scowled. "You dirty bastard."

"I have found what tames your heart. Looks like you're no demon after all." The shinobi said.

I saw several of the other shinobi shift uncomfortably as I coughed again, the tight grip on me loosening again. I remebered something I could do and looked up to see the guy temporarily distracted. I looked back to Mugen as the shinobi took out chained sickles and began twirling them. I knew I had ot help him somehow, anyway I could. Mug scowled and charged against the men in front of him again, two of which throwing the chains; one caught his sword and the sickle dug into the flesh of his hand, the other just barely missing his head. He stopped and pulled on the sickle attached to him, but the chain tightened. Blood sputtered from the wound and he grunted, "Don't ned this damn thing anyway." He let his sword drop and the chain fell loose.

More sickled joined the air, though he kicked many of them away with the help of his metal getas. I struggled against my captor and felt hope fill me when an arm came free. It was perfect timing as I searched through my kimono since one of the sickle lucked up and wrapped around his arms and waist. The others began to gang up on him, and soon a sickle wrapped around his neck. Somehow he stayed upright. Somehow kept fighting to get free, despite the steel biting into his skin. Somehow the fire never left his eyes. I knew I had better hurry up and smiled as my hand finally found my aikuchi he had given me. I held the sheath in between my teeth and took out the blade. The ninja looked down from the fight just to see the blade bury into his chest. I was dragged down a little as he slumped, pulling the scarlet knife from him. The other shinobi had not noticed that he was dead or that I was free, so I used this to my advantage.

"Leave him alone, you jerks!" I screamed as I buried my blade into another ninja who just so happened to hold the chain around Mug's neck. That got their attention. The guy I had just stabbed fell over and the chain slipped off Mug's neck and clanged as it dropped to the ground. Mug scowled through a busted lip, blood making a little trail down his chin. Several of the ninja had throwing needles in their fingers but lowered them as I threw myself onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck protectively.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface..._

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me too." I said feircely, taking the chain from his arms as they let go. The steel was cold, but I didn't care. My heart was racing so hard I thought it would burst out from my chest. Being this close to Mugen scared me since I could see all the wounds he had, but it comforted me to see him alive.

_Consuming, Confusing_

I lifted all the chains off and Mugen stepped out from them. He picked up his sword and sheathed it as we walked slowly past them, putting myself before him the entire time. We had just cleared the shinobi when I heard a sickening crunch and looked back.

_This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending..._

The needles stood in his back like he was a pin cushion, and when I moved from in front of him, the ninja I had forgotten about on the roof threw theirs as well, jumping down when they thought he would go down. I held back a scream when I saw about four in his colarbone.

_Controling, I can't seem..._

Everything was against us once again. His legs started to give out and he cursed, still trying to fight. Blood seeped against his white shirt like a flag. He looked up at me as I unsheathed it, grunting as I was reminded how heavy it was. I'd never been so angry in my life. Standing with his sword in both my hands, I felt my face grow hot. "You bastards! You think just because he's wounded, you can get him? YOU WON'T! How dare you attack him while his back was turned! How dare you attack him at all! HE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG! Leave him alone!" I felt tears stream down my face and they scorched my skin. As I screamed, I swung the sword at anyone who dared come near. My arms screamed in pain after just a few swings, but I didn't care. I looked back to Mugen. "Run! I'll keep them away! Just go! Please!"

_To find myself again, my walls are closing in..._

I looked back in front of me to see his sword slice into somebody and hot blood splashed onto my face. I ignored it and thought only of Mugen being able to get away. Suddenly a voice rang out and shattered my anger.

_Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced there's just too much pressure to take..._

"Fuu! Stop this immediately!" The shinobi allowed my father, Jin, and several other samurai to pass through and he stopped mere feet before me. His face filled with anger as he took in the sight of the blood on me and the sword and the bodies at my feet. "Explain yourself."

_I've felt this way before, so insecure..._

I ignored him and looked for him frantically, fearfully seeing him gone. I panicked and took off with the sword in my hands, seeing a trail. There were smears of blood on the ground as though at one point he had been crawling away. Soon, bloody needles founf themselves in my path and I began to pray,'Please, God, no...let him be okay...'

_Crawling in my skin_

The blood straightened out and if I had to guess, I'd have said he had picked himself up and now had a stagger. The needles bacame lumps and puddles of blood showed me the path. I noticed that I was headed for Hell's Teeth and hoped that the path would turn. It didn't. I started to see movement and called out for him.

_These wounds they will not heal_

Finally I caught up to him at the edge of the cliff and I almost started to cry. His body was a stressed tangle and his right arm dangled as though he couldn't move it. The sword sheath slipped off with a thud, but I doubt he noticed. But through all that, that wasn't what got me. It was the fear in his eyes. I never would have thoought he could have been afraid. I forgot my own fear as I stepped near him, mezmerized by the emotion in his dark orbs. He panted stubbornly, and I wouldn't have expected anything less. His mouth opened and I almost smiled to see that he smirked. "Hey...yer...okay...good..." his words slurred together and I saw him trip towards the edge.

_Fear is how I fall_

"What?" I asked, and his eyes locked right with mine. As he stepped back one more time, I saw what was going to happen just before he did. He opened his mouth a gain just before falling over the edge.

"See ya, Fuu.."

_Confusing what is real_

He fell over the edge. He said goodbye. He knew my name the whole time. All these things ran together in my head as I stood dumbfounded, then I dropped the sword and screamed, "MUGEN!" I ran to the cliff side and peered down, but of course there was nothing. I didn't hear my father of Jin as they came to my side, and when I felt them near me, I hurled myself on my father. Sobbing uncontrolably, I began punching his chest with each word I screamed, "YOU MADE HIM FALL! HOW COULD YOU! HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!" He let me go on until I was too tired and too hoarse. I fell to my knees and wept. My father's voice made me pick up. "He stole something precious to the both of us."

"What?"

"Your heart."

Epilogue

_Part 1_

I haven't forgotten any of it. His sword won't let me. I took it back with me that night, cleaned it, and it hangs in my room. Sometimes at night I have to look at it just to be able to sleep. When I dream, I dream of him. I can't say why. Just like I don't know why I have the feeling that he is still alive. It tortures and saves me at the same time.

That's why Jin called off our wedding. He protects me as a friend, even as a big brother, nothing else. He knows the truth, but there is no hurt in his eyes or his voice. My father seems okay now, too. He doesn't like the idea of the sword being in my room, but otherwise we're okay with each other now. I think he's afraid that _he_ will come back for his sword. I think the same thing, only I welcome the idea. In fact, whenever I walk to a temple, I pray to the gods that it happens. Today is one of those days, and as I stand by my window, I remember my prayer: _Please, let him come back so I can see him again. Maybe even go away with him somewhere and not have to come home._ I start crying as I pray.

At my window, I watch the sunset and look over at the mountains. They're beautiful, but seem lonely now that I'm home again. Suddenly from the corner of my eye I see a tall figure jump away from the roof of a building just across the street. My heart beats a familiar rhthym and I smile.

He is there and protects me.

Before I go to bed, I take down the sword and prop it against the windowsill. There's no way it can fall. The next morning I find my offering gone, replaced with something else.

A sunflower petal.

I know it will wilt, but I keept it close to my heart until then. I don't find anymore after that, but at least I know one thing: Mugen is alive.

That's good enough for me.

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone_

_Please come back home..._

_Part 2_

I haven't forgotten any of it. My sword won't let me. She took it the night I escaped, and I know it's in good hands. I don't have to run anymore now that people think I'm dead, so I get time to myself and to plan and think. When I do, I think of her. I can't say why. Just like I don't know why I have this longing feeling along with regret of not seeing her. To hear her voice. It tortures and saves me at the same time.

I found out later that that Jin guy called off their wedding. Now he just protects her, but I can see it's only as a friend. The guy's smarter than he looks. Her old man seems to have chilled out by now, too, but is kinda paranoid about me comin back to get my sword. Not a bad idea. Sometimes I visit my old temple to get some more of my stuff and to check on her. She goes to a temple too in her city to pray and I wonder why this one time she started cryin.

Near the end of my visit I go and see her standin by the window, lookin out to my mountains. There's this lonliness on her face that makes me wanna take her away again, but I remember how it could cost me not only mine but her life too. I want her to know I'm alive. I turn to leave and I'm surprised to see her turn and look just as I jump away. She's seen me, but somehow I know that's a good thing.

I'm here anad I'll protect her.

The next time I check on her I find my sword propped on the windowsill, free of charge. I take it and leave her a calling card.

A sunflower petal.

I know it'll wilt, but she'll keep it close, just like I carry my sword with a new attitude. I don't leave her with anything else; hell, I don't talk to her or let her see me, either. I know though that she knows I'm alive.

That's good enough for me.

End

_A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you liked it and that it was as emotional as I'd intended: sort of a tearjerker. Did you expect the end? Well, DID you? LOL! I feel somehow complete now that this is done, but recently a nasty little idea has come to me: perhaps a sequal? I'm not entirely sure yet, since I'm not sure what it'll be about. That and I think the ending came out well. I'm open for suggestions and coments, here people! Review please!_


End file.
